


To Kill a King

by TriggeringTrix



Category: Marvel
Genre: AU, Gen, Magic, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriggeringTrix/pseuds/TriggeringTrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started out as whispers in the dark, hushed voices afraid of being heard, but soon it became a common rumor amongst the crowds; a rumor that there was a plot to kill the king.</p><p>[AU where Loki is king of Midgard!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Kill a King

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So, this was something I wrote a LONG time ago and just never got around to posting it. Not one of my best, but I don't feel it's to best. Comments on how I did are appreciated!

It started out as whispers in the dark, hushed voices afraid of being heard, but soon it became a common rumor amongst the crowds; a rumor that there was a plot to kill the king. It became a common topic for many close to the ruler, afraid that if it were true an uprising may just occur, but Loki would hear none of it. His confidence in both his power and his loyalty from his subjects was unshakable. He even addressed a crowd at one point dispersing the rumors-- assuring everyone that there was no “shadowy assassin in wait”. Despite this, the rumors persisted due to one thing-- the rumors were far truer than anyone had ever imagined. The Norns had woven the king’s fate into the tapestry of time, and his reign would soon end with a grueling demise.

On the warm evening of September thirteenth, Loki had just drawn himself a bath and was just beginning to undress when he heard the sound of his shutters. He tossed his shirt aside and went to see what it was, only to find that his window was wide open. “That’s strange..” He muttered as he walked over and examined them carefully. There was no wind to blow them open, but there wasn’t a soul in the room with him from what he could tell. Shaking his head he just shut the shutters and window, then returned to the bathing room to enjoy his evening. If he’d just looked up he would have noticed a shadow atop his wardrobe, crouching and watching him with a deadly silence-- waiting. 

As Loki finished stripping down and slipping back into the water, he hummed to himself. It was nice to just relax on his own for once. Everything was so busy lately-- everyone was always wanting his attention for one reason for another. He closed his eyes and sank back into the water, letting it caress over his smooth muscles, wet his raven hair, release the tension he felt. 

Suddenly a hand came down and pushed the King’s head beneath the surface. Loki thrashed violently, grabbing at his attackers hand only to find they were practically as strong as he was. His lungs felt like they were about to burst and he dared to open his eyes as he fought for life, staring up through the violent water to see the disoriented view of a person above him. With a final attempt to save himself he put his hand out of the water and grabbed for that person’s hair, yanking it down. It was enough to make them yelped out in surprise and let go of Loki’s head. 

He sprang out of the water, gasp for air, and frantically fell out of the bathtub. He grabbed for anything to defend himself, but his attacker was on top of him again. He cried out as he felt claws rake into his back, and stood up as quickly as he could-- but whoever-- what ever was attacking him clung on. They reached around and raked their claws across his bare chest while digging their fangs into his throat. Loki stumbled forward, yelling for his security, but whatever had gotten him was draining away his life force quickly. With one final attempt as he collapsed, he reached back and pushed back the attackers head. “Let--... Me.. GO!” He managed to materialize a dagger and behind him, finding it’s way into into the attackers shoulder. “AHH!” A female scream. The moment it let go, Loki got up and braced himself against the wall, staring in disbelief at the woman who was now crouching on his bathroom floor with a dagger just centimeters from her throat. His eyesight was blurred-- “You’re going to die on this day, so says the book of fate..” She said quietly as she stood up and pulled out the dagger. 

“NO!” Loki shouted as he tried to throw another dagger, but his magic failed him. “Don’t fight it..” She walked towards him and watched as he fought to keep himself standing. “You’re friends cannot hear you, but soon they will find you and weep. Peace-- isn’t that all you’ve ever wanted, my king?” She grabbed his arm as he went to shove her away. “You’ve been loyal to this world, Cruel, but loyal.. Now it is time for a new era..” Loki watched her as she closed the distance between them. His eyes closed. 

An hour later a maids shriek rang through the corridor. Loki’s body lay on his bed, dressed in his finest clothes, and wearing a crown of gold. The entire court wept for the death of the king and his body was laid to rest in a glass coffin for all see, preserved for the rest of time. Yet while the world wept the kings death, a young vampire sat sitting behind a cash register reading words as they were being written by an invisible pen. A name appeared on the paper. “And so the new king has been born..”


End file.
